firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de Montréal
History The first paid fire department in the City of Montreal was formed in 1863. Over the years, as the city annexed suburbs, their municipal fire departments were merged into the Montreal Fire Department. In 2002, the remaining 27 municipalities on the Island of Montréal amalgamated to form the new Ville de Montréal. This resulted in the merger of 24 fire departments into the new Service de sécurité incendie de Montréal (SIM). In 2006, many of these cities regained their independence but the fire protection services remained under the agglomeration council. In addition to the original Ville de Montréal, the following fire departments were part of the merger: *Anjou *Baie-d'Urfé *Cote-Saint-Luc *Dollard-des-Ormeaux *Dorval *Hampstead *L'Île-Bizard *LaSalle *Lachine *Montréal-Est *Montréal-Nord *Montréal-Ouest *Mont-Royal *Outremont *Pierrefonds *Pointe-Claire / Beaconsfield / Kirlkand *Roxboro *Saint-Laurent *Saint-Léonard *Sainte-Anne-de-Bellevue *Sainte-Geneviève *Senneville *Verdun *Westmount Former Fire Stations Apparatus roster Numbers in brackets are shop numbers. Key *100 - Chief / Voitures d'etat-major *200 - Pumper/Engine / Autopompe (pump capacity/tank capacity) *2000 - 2nd Pumper in a station / Deuxieme Autopompe dans une caserne (pump capacity/tank capacity) *400 - Ladder Truck / Échelle aérienne (pump capacity/tank capacity/aerial device height) *4000 - Échelle aérienne avec nacelle *500 - Rescue/Salvage / Véhicule de protection et de sauvetage *600 - Rescue Pumper / Autopompe multifonctionnelle *6000 - Tanker / Citerne *700 - Elevating Platform / Nacelle élévatrice *7000 - 50-m Elevating Platform / Nacelle élévatrice de 50 m *800 - EMS / Véhicule d'encadrement clinique *8000 - Utility / Véhicule de service *900 - Support / Véhicule de soutien *9000 - Fire Prevention / Véhicule de prévention *1000 - Command Post / Poste de commandement mobile *1100 - Technical Rescue / Véhicule d’équipement pour sauvetage technique *1200 - Rehab/First Aid unit / Véhicule de soins préventifs et de réhabilitation *1300 - Cantine / Cantine mobile *1400 - Shelter bus / Autobus *1500 - Inflatable boat / Embarcation pneumatique *1600 - Air cascade unit / Véhicule d’approvisionnement d’air *1700 - Hazmat / Unité d’intervention en présence de matières dangereuses ("UIPC") *1800 - Boat / Embarcation nautique *1900 - Trailer / Remorque *2100 - Trailer (ice rescue) / Remorque de sauvetage sur glace *2200 - Trailer (foam) / Remorque à mousse Regions *Region 1 - 51, 56, 57 58, (59), 61 *Region 2 - 52, 53, 54, 55 *Region 3 - 62, 63, 72, 72, 73, 74 *Region 4 - 9, 21, 22, 31, 37, 41 *Region 5 - 17, 18, 35, 42, 43, 49 *Region 6 - 8, 14, 28, (32), 38, 44 *Region 7 - 64, 65, 77, 78 *Region 8 - 3, 15, 23, 33, 66, 67 *Region 9 - 4, 27, 34, 46, 75, 76 *Region 10 - 2, 5, 10, 19, 20, 25 *Region 11 - 16, 26, 29, 30, 47, 50 *Region 12 - 13, 39, 40, 45, 48 Caserne No. 2 - 10, Chemin du Tour-de-l'Isle (Summer only) Built Caserne No. 3 - 256, Rue Young Built 1914 :203 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) - (347-12600) :403 - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) - (337-09213) :8003 - 2011 Ford E-350 Caserne No. 4 - 5260, Avenue Van Horne Built 1950 :204 (349-09298) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :404 (337-07281) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 5 - 75, Rue Ontario Est Built 1964 :205 (349-11292) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :405 (337-11262) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1005 '- 1996 Ford F-800 / Fourgons Transit commandment post :'1605 (387-06394) - 2006 Sterling / Maxi Métal air truck Caserne No. 8 - 11371, Rue Notre-Dame Est, Montréal-Est Built 1972 :208 (347-01024) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2377) :4008 (338-01326) - 2001 American Lafrance Eagle 134 / LTI quint (1500/250/93' midship tower) (SN#J202-52) Caserne No. 9 - 8100, Boulevard Saint-Michel Built 1959, Ville Saint-Michel :134 - Operations Chief, Region 4 / Chef aux opérations, Region 4 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :209 (349-09300) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :409 (337-10218) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :151 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :155, 156 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :128 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :2209 - 2003 MGS / National Foam (-/-/220F) Foam trailer Caserne No. 10 - 1445, Rue Saint-Mathieu Built 1931 :210 (349-11293) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :410 (337-09214) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 13 - 3250, Rue Sainte-Catherine Est Built 1963 :213 (347-13239) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :513 (387-93284) - 1993 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue (SN#12375) :935 (167-13160) - 2013 Ford Explorer XLT Caserne No. 14 - 8286, Boulevard Maurice-Duplessis Built 2005 :214 (349-09301) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :514 (384-07086) - 2008 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :Unité 2214 - 2003 MGS / National Foam (-/-/220F) Foam trailer Caserne No. 15 - 1255, rue Richmond Built 1903 :Unité 215 (349-11285) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 415 (337-93175) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1327) :Unité 915 '''- 2000 Chevrolet Cheyenne 1500 LT :Unité '''1515 - 2008 Zodiac G380FB rescue boat :Unité 1815 - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :Unité 2115 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne No. 16 - 1041, Rue Rachel Built 1891 :Unité 216 (347-12594) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :Unité 416 (337-09210) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 17 - 4240, Rue de Charleroi, Montréal-Nord Built 1991 :Unité 135 - Operations Chief, Region 5 / Chef aux opérations, Region 5 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :Unité''' 217''' (349-11352) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 417 (337-03560) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127508) :Unité 1617 (381-06379) - 2008 Sterling / Maxi-Metal air supply Caserne No. 18 - 12012, Boulevard Rolland, Montréal-Nord Built 1970 :Unité 218 (349-07518) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 418 (337-07479) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100') Caserne No. 19 - 2000, Avenue De Lorimier Built 1985 :Unité 219 (349-07519) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) - FOAM/MOUSSE :Unité 2019 (347-12526) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :Unité 419 (337-07474) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 20 - 920, Rue Saint-Urbain Built 2001 :Unité 220 (349-11353) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 420 (337-09212) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 21 - 6025, Boulevard Lavoisier, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :Unité 221 (349-07524) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 421 (338-00021) - 2000 HME 1871 / Carl Thibault quint (1500/400/75' rearmount) :Unité 1321 (227-90647) - 1990 Ford E350 / Tibotrac canteen (SN#58255) Caserne No. 22 - 5455, Rue Antonio-Dagenais, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :Unité 222 (346-96149) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1050/500) :Unité 4022 (338-92298) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix/LTI tower (1500/150/110') :Unité 1422 (184-08357) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne No. 23 - 523, Place Saint-Henri Built 1930 :Unité 223 (349-09302) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 423 (337-09215) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 1423 (184-08219) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne No. 25 - 1212, Rue Drummond Built 1913 :Unité 225 (349-11351) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 425 (337-10208) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100') (337-10208) Caserne No. 26 - 2151, Avenue du Mont-Royal Est Built 1901, Ville de Lorimier, 2000 :Unité 226 (347-13352) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) Caserne No. 27 - 5353, Rue Gatineau Built 1909 :Unité 227 (347-13233) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :Unité 427 (337-11263) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 527 (387-97253) - 1997 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue Caserne No. 28 - 7650, Boulevard Châteauneuf, Anjou Built 1976 :Unité 228 (349-07290) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) - FOAM/MOUSSE :Unité 428 (337-10173) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 9022, ' 9032' - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :Unité 9039 - 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier :Unité 9041 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS :Unité 9058, 9059, 9063 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne No. 29 - 5375, 1re Ave Built 1964 :Unité 141 - Operations Chief, Region 11 / Chef aux opérations, Region 11 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :Unité 229 (347-01022) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :Unité 429 (337-09211) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 1729 (382-91285) - 1991 Freightliner LCF6342 / Tibotrac hazmat :Unité 1799 (382-95425) - 1996 Ford CF8000 / Maxi-Metal hazmat :Unité 9024, 9031, 9034 - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier :Unité 9060, ' 9062' - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS :Unité 9072 - 2010 Ford Fiesta SE Caserne No. 30 - 5, Rue Laurier Ouest Built 1905, Ville de Saint-Louis du Mile End :Unité 230 (347-12575) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/500) :Unité 430 (337-07471) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 1230 (178-06201) - 2006 Ford E350 canteen :Unité 1330 (227-91200) - 1991 Grumman step van / Lafleur canteen Caserne No. 31 - 7041, Rue Saint-Dominique Built 1931 :Unité 231 (347-12525) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :Unité''' 8031''' - 2011 Ford E-350 Caserne No. 32 - boulevard Gouin Est & rue Sherbrooke Est. Under construction, will be completed in late 2013 :Unité 232- Unité 2038 will become 232 when the station opens Caserne No. 33 - 6040, Boulevard Monk Built 1961 :Unité 233 (349-10165) - 2010 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/600) :Unité 433 (337-03557) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 34 - 5369, Chemin de la Côte-Saint-Antoine Built 1913, 1961 :Unité 139 - Operations Chief, Region 9 / Chef aux opérations, Region 9 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :Unité 234 - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :Unité 734 (372-12543) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex (-/-/115') Caserne No. 35 - 10827, Rue Lajeunesse Built 1925 :Unité 110 - Division Chief, North / Chef division, Nord (2011 Ford Explorer XLT 4WD) :Unité 235 (347-13383) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) :Unité 535 (384-12007) - 2011 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :Unité 107 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :Unité 112 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :Unité 113 - 2013 Dodge Journey SXT :Unité 1535 - 2008 Zodiac C380FB rescue boat :Unité 1835 - 2009 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :Unité 2135 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne No. 37 - 795, Rue Jarry Est Built 1931 :Unité 237 (347-13325) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) Caserne No. 38 - 14201, Rue Sherbrooke Est Built 1972, Ville de Pointe-aux-Trembles :Unité 136 - Operations Chief, Region 6 / Chef aux opérations, Region 6 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :Unité 238 (349-07286) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) - FOAM/MOUSSE :Unité 2038 (346-95288) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1464) :Unité 438 (337-07477) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 538 (384-07083) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :Unité 1838 - 2010 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :Unité 2138 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne No. 39 - 2915, Rue Monsabré Built 1914 :Unité 239 (347-01023) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :Unité 439 (337-96051) - 1996 Spartan / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 40 - 8639, Rue Pierre-De Coubertin Built 1914 :Unité 240 (349-10229) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 440 (337-07475) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 41 - 7405, Rue Champagneur Built 1926 :Unité 241 (349-10236) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 441 (337-07282) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 42 - 4180, Rue De Salaberry Est Built 1963 :Unité 242 (349-07523) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 442 (337-96050) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 43 - 1945, Rue Fleury Est Built 1949 :Unité 243 (346-95291) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1472) :Unité 743 (371-90079) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-175) Caserne No. 44 - 12145, Boulevard Rivière-des-Prairies (Rivière-des-Prairies) Built 1955 :Unité 244 (349-10237) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 2044 (346-92131) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002335) :Unité 444 (337-07476) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 45 - 5100, Rue Hochelega Built 1994 :Unité 142 - Operations Chief, Region 12 / Chef aux opérations, Region 12 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :Unité 245 (349-11283) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 445 (337-93176) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1328) :Unité''' 8045''' - 2011 Ford E-350 :Unité 9000, 9051, 9055 - 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier Caserne No. 46 - 4760, Rue Cumberland Built 1930 :Unité 246 (349-09297) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 446 (337-07472) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 47 - 2111, Rue Saint-Zotique Est Built 1931 :Unité 247 (347-13386) - 2013 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :Unité 447 (337-03568) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127509) :Unité 947 (277-88092) - 1988 Freightliner / Lafleur collapse rescue :Unité 1147 (277-93261) - 1993 Mack MC / Tibotrac heavy rescue Caserne No. 48 - 3616, Rue Hochelega Built 1931 :Unité 248 (349-10164) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 448 (337-07478) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 49 - 10, Rue Chabanel Ouest Built 1954 :Unité 249 (349-07291) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) - FOAM/MOUSSE :Unité 449 (337-07279) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 50 - 6490, 30e Avenue Built 1956 :Unité 250 (349-11282) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 450 (337-10183) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 51 - 550, Boulevard des Anciens-Combattants, Sainte-Anne-de-Bellevue Built 1994 :Unité 251 (349-07521) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 451 (337-10177) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 6051 (368-07095) - 2007 Sterling / Levasseur tanker (?/2910) Caserne No. 52 - 330, Rue Surrey, Baie-d'Urfé Built 2006 :252 - pumper (1500/600) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (349-10163) :452 - rearmount aerial (-/-/100')- 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech (337-94187) Caserne No. 53 - 310, Rue Beaurepaire, Beconsfield Built 1981 as two-bay fire station, rebuilt as one-bay fire station ???? :253 - pumper (1500/600) - 2010 E-One Cyclone (349-10245) Caserne No. 54 - 3048, Boulevard St-Charles, Kirkland Built 19?? as gas station, rebuilt as two-bay fire station c.1981, rebuilt as one-bay fire station ?? :254 - pumper (1500/600) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (349-10176) Caserne No. 55 - 401, Boulevard Saint-Jean, Pointe-Claire Built 1963 as three-bay fire station, two bays added c.1978, two more bay added ???? :132 - Operations Chief, Region 2 / Chef aux opérations, Region 2 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :255M - pumper (1500/500) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (349-07285) :455 - rearmount aerial (-/-/100') - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (337-04576) :555 - light rescue - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal (384-07084) :1555 - inflatable rescue boat - 2008 Zodiac G380FB :1855 - rescue boat - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 :2255 - foam trailer (-/-/220F) - 2003 MGS / National Foam Caserne No. 56 - 230, Boulevard Chèvremont, L'Île-Bizard Built 2005 :Unité 256 (349-09303) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 2056 (346-95285) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1474) :Unité 6056 (388-11159) - 2011 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal tanker (-/3000) Caserne No. 57 - 13795, Boulevard Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds Built 1977 :Unité 257 (349-07522) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 457 (337-03559) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 557 (384-12406) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :Unité 1857 - 2010 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 water rescue trailer :Unité''' 2157''' - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne No. 58 - 13, Rue du Centre-Commerical, Roxboro Built 1980 :Unité 258 (346-95290) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) Caserne No. 59 - 18661 boul. Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds Under construction, will be completed in late 2013 :Unité 259 - New Assigned company :Unité 459 - New Assigned company Caserne No. 61 - 10, Rue Sunnydale, Dollard-Des-Ormeaux Built 1967, bay and rear doors added c.1984 :131 - Operations Chief, Region 1 / Chef aux opérations, Region 1 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :261 - pumper (1050/600/25F) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (SN#SE 1914 - 346-99182) :461 - rearmount aerial (-/-/100') - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (337-07280) Caserne No. 62 - 155, Avenue Avro, Dorval Built 1991 :Unité 262 (376-96299) - 1996 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry/Nova Quintech pumper (1050/500)(SN#M5606) Caserne No. 63 - 530, Boulevard Bouchard, Dorval Built 1965 :Unité 263 (349-07517) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 2063 (347-01021) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2374) :Unité 4063 (337-97355) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault/Nova Quintech tower (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#NQT06Q44Z99TO143) :Unité 124 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :Unité 165 - 2005 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 166, 167 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 1963 - 1966 Mack (625/-) pump trailer :Unité 1988 - 2001 Olympique trailer :Unité 9023 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :Unité''' 9040''' - 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier :Unité 9035, 9037, 9038, 9044, 9048, 9049, 9053, 9061 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne No. 64 - 3175, Rue Remembrance, Lachine Built 1960 :Unité 137 - Operations Chief, Region 7 / Chef aux opérations, Region 7 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :Unité 264 (349-07287) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) - FOAM/MOUSSE :Unité 464 (337-07278) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 564 (384-07085) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :Unité 1564 - 2008 Zodiac C380 FB rescue boat :Unité 1864 - 2009 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :Unité 2164 - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne No. 65 - 1300, Avenue Dollard, LaSalle Built 1978 :Unité 265 (349-09296) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :Unité 2065 (346-95283) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1469) :Unité 465 (337-07480) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 565 (384-12008) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :Unité 1701 - 1991 Satellite mass decontamination trailer :Unité 1702 ''' (287-05207) - 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit :Unité '''1703 (287-05206) - 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit :Unité 1704 - 2010 Haulmark mass decontamination trailer :Unité 8065 - 2011 Ford E-350 :Unité 9028 '''- 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :Unité '''9042, 9045, 9046, 9047 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS :Unité 9052, 9056, 9057 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne No. 66 - 4398, Boulevard LaSalle, Verdun Built 1967 :Unité 138 - Operations Chief, Region 8 / Chef aux opérations, Region 8 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :Unité 266 (349-07288) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) - FOAM/MOUSSE :Unité 466 (337-04577) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 566 (384-07082) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :Unité''' 1866''' - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :Unité 2266 - 2003 MGS / National Foam (-/-/220F) foam trailer :Unité 9021, 9027, 9029 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :Unité 9043 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne No. 67 - 911, Boulevard René-Lévesque, Île des Sœurs Built 1997 :Unité 267 (347-92302) - 1992 Duplex Olympian / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#92DEMJGME92002445) :Unité 467 (337-94185) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Nova Quintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 71 - 5500, Chemin Bois-Franc, Saint-Laurent Built 1970 :Unité 271 (349-07289) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) - FOAM/MOUSSE :Unité 771 (372-12542) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex tower (-/-/115' rearmount) Caserne No. 72 - 2727, Boulevard Poirier, Saint-Laurent Built 1978 :Unité 272 (347-00084) - 2000 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 2358) :Unité 472 (337-07473) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 1672 (381-06378) - 2008 Sterling / Maxi-Metal air supply Caserne No. 73 - 820, Rue Saint-Germain, Saint-Laurent Built 1957 :Unité 133 - Operations Chief, Region 3 / Chef aux opérations, Region 3 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :Unité 273 (337-12586) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :Unité 4073 (337-97239) - 1997 E-One Hurricane / Superior tower (-/-/95') (SN#SE 1745) :Unité 1473 (184-08374) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne No. 74 - 10, Avenue Roosevelt, Mont-Royal Built 1950 :Unité 274 (347-95371) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1383) :Unité 474 (337-07283) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne No. 75 - 40, Avenue Saint-Just, Outremont Built 1910 :Unité 140 Operations Chief, Region 10 / Chef aux opérations, Region 10 (2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4) :Unité 275 (349-09299) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne No. 76 - 19, Rue Stanton, Westmount :Unité 120 - Division Chief, South / Chef division, Sud (2011 Ford Explorer XLT 4WD) :Unité 276 (347-94408) - 1994 KME Renegade pumper (1500/700) :Unité 476 (337-96401) - 1996 Spartan / Fort Garry/Nova Quintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 106 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :Unité 121 - 2013 Dodge Journet SXT :Unité 9026 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE :Unité 9069 - 2011 Toyota Yaris :Unité 9071 - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE Caserne No. 77 - 114, Rue Westminster Nord, Montréal-Ouest Built 1914 :Unité 277 (346-00082) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE 2043) Caserne No. 78 - 6815, Chemin de la Côte-Saint-Luc, Côte St Luc Built 1961 :Unité 278 (349-07520) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 478 (337-03567) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Mesures préventives - 200, Rue de Bellechasse :Unité 103 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :Unité 127 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :Unité 160, 183- 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :Unité 170 - 2001 Chevrolet Astro SL AWD :Unité 182 - 1999 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 911, 913, 939, 943 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 914 - 2004 Chevrolet Astro :Unité 938, 940 - 2012 Ford F-350 :Unité 1989, 1991 - 2011 Scott trailer :Unité 1990 - 1990 Hi Point trailer :Unité 9025, 9050, 9064 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS :Unité 9054 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS :Unité 9036, 9065, 9066, 9067, 9068, 9070 - 2011 Toyota Yaris :Unité 9073, 9074 - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE :Unité 9075, 9076, 9077, 9078 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE Municipal Garage - 2269, rue Viau Spare rigs are stored at the Municipal Garage. :Unité 187 - 2005 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 188, 189, 190, 191, 192, 194 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 193 - 2004 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 195 - 2005 Chevrolet Impala LS :Unité 196 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :Unité 197 - 2005 Chevrolet Impala :Unité 200 (346-92126) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CT-1050-205) :Unité 280 (337-01025) - 2001 Spartan Metrostar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :Unité 281 (347-97242) - 1997 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/750) (SN#SE 1575) :Unité 282 (347-96148) - 1996 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1434) :Unité 283 (346-90067) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :Unité 284 (346-92128) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002355) :Unité''' 285 (346-92129) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002370) :Unité '''286 (347-91468) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/700) (SN#SE 1229) :Unité 288 (346-93191) - 1993 Sutphen Deluge pumper (1250/750) (SN#HS-2785) :Unité 289 (346-95289) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1470) :Unité 290 (376-93205) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Nova Quintech pumper (1250/500) (SN#NQT03F32C23P0540) :Unité 291 (346-95284) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1466) :Unité 292 (346-00080) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 2155) :Unité 293 (346-00079) - 2000 International 4900 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500) :Unité 295 (346-95286) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :Unité 296 (346-92299) - 1992 International 4900 / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (SN#91-04-1191-290) :Unité 297 (346-89563) - 1989 Mack MS / Thibault pumper (1050/700) :Unité 298 (346-95287) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :Unité 299 (346-92124) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002345) :Unité 480 (337-94186) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/100' rearmount) :Unité 481 (337-96048) - 1996 Spartan / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :Unité 482 (337-94184) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 485 (338-96228) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech quint (1250/250/100')(SN#M5654) :Unité 486 (337-94183) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 487 (337-94180) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 490 (337-92018) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :Unité 491 (337-92015) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :Unité 492 (337-92016) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#90120ICOY91002275) :Unité 493 (337-92017) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson/Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#C-206) :Unité 494 (337-94182) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 580 (384-07081) - 2007 Ford F550 XL / Maxi-Metal salvage :Unité 581 (384-07087) - 2008 Ford F550 XL / Maxi-Metal salvage :Unité 582 (384-07080) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Metal light rescue :Unité 780 (372-91316) - 1991 Duplex D9600 / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/102') (SN#90131JAOY91002305) :Unité 1080 (383-96151) - 1996 Ford F800 / Transit command :Unité 1180 (277-86293) - 1987 International S / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue :Unité 1480 (184-08467) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter :Unité 1680 - 1993 International S4900 / Anderson air supply :Unité 2080 (346-95281) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1465) :Unité 2082 (346-98442) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi-Metal pumper (1050/500/40AFFF) (SN#16411) :Unité 2083 (346-92123) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002360) :Unité 2084 (346-92130) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002365) :Unité 2085 (346-92122) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002350) :Unité 6080 (388-11180) - 2011 Freighliner M2 112 / Maxi Metal tanker (-/3000) :Unité 6081 (368-07094) - 2007 Sterling / Levasseur tanker (-/2910) Centre de Formation - 6700, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 1963 :Unité 126 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :Unité 152, 153 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :Unité 154, 936 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 201CF (349-07284) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :Unité 202 (346-99185) - 1999 Sutphen DS1250 pumper (1050/400) (SN#HS-3355) :Unité 401 (337-03558) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 402 (337-96049) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry/NOVAquintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 942, 946 - 2004 Chevrolet Astro :Unité 944, 948 - 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 4X4 :Unité 973 - 2001 Ford F-150 XL :Unité 998 - 1999 John Deere generator :Unité 2180 - 2008 Class ACT ice rescue trailer Quartier général - 4040, Avenue du Parc Built 1933 :Unité 101, 104, 108 - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid :Unité 102 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LTZ :Unité 115 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :Unité 941 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS :Unité 999 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD Ressources Matérielles et Immobilières - 6650, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 2003 :Unité 129 - 2012 Ford Escape XLT :Unité 150, 157 - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS :Unité 957, 970 - 2006 Ford F-350 XL :Unité 959, 963 - 2006 Ford E-350 :Unité 960 - 2001 Ford E-350 :Unité 964 - 2004 Ford E-350 :Unité 967, 968 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 971 (128-12549) - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :Unité 972 (128-12548) - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :Unité 984 - 2005 Chevrolet Astro AWD :Unité 990 - 2001 Ford Taurus SE :Unité 2184 - 2013 Laroche hoses test trailer Assignment unknown :2012 Spartan Gladiator Rosenbauer 115' T-Rex (At shop) Station 20 = 720 soon to be in service :2012 Spartan Gladiator Rosenbauer 115' T-Rex (At shop) Station 45 = 745 soon to be in service :2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(346-95282) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1467) :(347-95400) - 1995 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1622) :1994 Spartan / NOVAQuintech 100' aerial :(381-93064) - 1993 International S / Anderson air supply (SN#IHTSDN2R1PH506666) :1993 GMC Vandura / Transit decontamination :(346-92125) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002340) :(346-91246) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) On order *'Seven' 2014 Spartan Metrostar/Maxi-Métal VIO 1250/500 pumpers (Year 3) (from a 5-year contract for 35 pumpers) *'Three' Spartan Metrostar/Maxi-Métal Heavy Rescues with 20' box to remplace units 513-527 & 1147 (which will become 547). A fourth replacement unit is to be delivered in 2015. *'One' Pierce Mobile command post which will become unit 1005. *'One' Freightliner/Lafleur air light unit which will become unit 1617 *'One' Ford F-550/Lafleur Light Rescue Retired apparatus :(387-06394) - 2006 Sterling / Lafleur Mechanical unit :(387-06393) - 2006 Sterling / Lafleur Mechanical unit :(277-95372) - 1995 Ford E350 / Transit mask service unit :1994 Ford F700 / Carl Thibault pumper (625/300) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-des-Cascades) :(227-94368) - 1994 Ford F-450 / Tibotrac investigation unit :1993 International 4900 / Anderson air supply (SN#IHTSDN2RXPH506665) :(346-92127) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CT-1050-207) :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1991 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/400/75') (SN#9056) :(346-90531) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) :(346 90068) - 1990 Mack MC688P/ Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-112) :(346-90066) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90065) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-106) :(346-90064) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90063) - 1990 Mack MR688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-105) :(346-90062) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90061) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90060) - 1990 Mack MC688P / [Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90059) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-103) :(346-90058) - 1991 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-104) :(338-90507) - 1991 Spartan Monarch / Phoenix/LTI quint (1750/300/110' rearmount) (SN#89-11-857-249) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90') (SN#QC-176) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-173) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-172) :(227-90640) - 1990 International 4600 / Tibotrac mask service unit :1989 Pacific / Anderson/Bronto tower (1050/164') (SN#QC-152) :(349-88394) - 1989 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) (SN#88-06-334-160) :(371-90082) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-174) :(371-90081) - 1989 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-139) :(371-90080) - 1989 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-138) :(371-90077) - 1989 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-135) :1988 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-140) :1988 Freightliner / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) :(349-88395) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(349-88393) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(349-88392) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(383-88615) - 1988 Blue Bird / Girardin command :(277-88678) - 1988 International step van / Supreme rehab :(346-86404) - 1987 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (SN#T86-147) :(346-86258) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(346-86259) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T86-154) (Sold) :(346-85489) - 1985 International CO1950B / 1987 Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (SN#85-05-024-113) :(346-84029) - 1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T85-154) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T85-155) (Sold) :1983 GMC Top Kick / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1286) :1983 Pemfab / Pierreville quint (1050/200/100') :1983 International S1924 / Thibault aerial (-/-/75' rearmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Les Cèdres) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rearmount) (SN#PFT-1251) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' midship) (SN#PFT-1081) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1981 International CO1950B / Champion air supply :(323-81525) - 1980 Ford L900 / Pierreville tanker (500/1500) (SN#PFT-1053) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-488) (Sold) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-489) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Charlemagne) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-490) (Sold) :1967 Ford C / Thibault (Sold) :1967 Ford C / Thibault (Sold) :1967 Ward LaFrance / Thibault snorkel (-/-/90') (SN#T67-188) (Sold) :1965 Thibault AWIT aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) External links Code Rouge Montréal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Category:Departments operating Lafleur apparatus